Your Song In My Soul
by idonthaveanyideaowo
Summary: 'Tuhan, Panggilkan aku seseorang untuk melindungiku dan menjagaku. Ku tahu kau baik.'/Sho-ai/HaliTaufan/ Non-cest/ Collab fic dengan Rainessia Ayumu-chan/OC/ baca warning dulu/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Nee, Nee, Hola! Ine balik lagi! **

**Nah, sekarang saya bawa fic collab dengan Rainessia Ayumu-chan, nyehe...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Boboiboy lagi kita usahakan ke tangan kita kok, tuh lagi diculik #plak. Boboiboy punya animonsta**

**Warning:**

**Please baca yang ini dulu, ini OOC kalau gak suka tekan tombol back aja, ini ada typo mungkin dan ini sho-ai, Non-cest, HaliTaufan, gaje, OOT, OC dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan.**

* * *

Di malam yang dingin, bulan purnama bersinar terang menampilkan kilauannya yang indah. hembusan angin serasa sangat menyejukaan. Seorang laki-laki merapatkan jaketnya, untuk melawan rasa dingin yang menyapa tubuhnya.

Ia mendongak kan kepalanya, melihat bulan yang bulat sempurna itu. bibir pucatnya sedikit menyunggikan senyuman, ia suka melihat bulan, dan ia suka angin, karena itulah namanya, Taufan.

Taufan beranjak tempatnya yang semula sedang duduk di dekat jendela yang terbuka, sembari merasakan dinginnya malam. Ia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan duduk di tepinya. Ia melihat kesekitar kamarnya, kamar biru dengan sedikit warna putih. Ia melihat jam yang tergantung di kamarnya,

_'Jam 11 ya?'_

Dia merasa sedikit rindu pada sekolahnya, berapa lama ia tidak sekolah? mungkin 1 bulan lamanya ia tidak sekolah, dia terpakasa menghentikan sekolahnya dulu karena kanker otak yang sudah lama menggerogoti tubuhnya, kini ia hanya menjadi Laki-laki lemah dan tak bisa dan juga tak diandalkan untuk berbuat apa-apa.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dulu, ya karena dia juga tidak bisa tidur. ia hanya terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya didepan nanti, menjadi lebih kuat atau... mati?

Taufan sedih, seringkali ia berpikir kematiannya tak 'kan lama lagi, ya memang penyakitnya sudah stadium lanjut. tapi juga ia yakin bisa sembuh, lambat atau cepat. Taufan bingung, jika ia mati, mungkin keluarga kecilnya tak usah repot untuk menjaganya lagi, Namun ia belum berbuat apa-apa untuk keluarganya.

'_Tuhan, jika aku mati, biarkan aku mengabuli satu permintaan mereka saja. namun jika kau masih memperbolehkan aku hidup, biarkan aku membahagiakan mereka'_

Taufan berdo'a. Taufan tahu Tuhan baik, pasti Tuhan mendengarkan do'anya 'kan?

Ia bergelut dalam pikirannya lagi, sang kakak laki-laki yang dingin, cuek dan tak perhatian, dan kakak perempuan yang manis. kini benar-benar jauh darinya, semenjak mereka kehilangan orang tua mereka disebuah peristiwa kecelakaan.

Hei, Taufan sudah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan Orang tua sebanyak dua kali. Ia tahu rasa sakit dan kehilangannya. Sakit, sakit sekali. Jiwanya seperti direnggut paksa dan kini ia mengalaminya lagi.

Taufan adalah anak adopsi dari keluarga Touzaku. Ia hanya anak kecil yang malang yang butuh perhatian saat itu, lalu keluarga Touzaku datang dan mengapdosinya.

Saat itu umurnya 8 tahun, Ia senang sekali karena ia mempunyai keluarga lagi, Ayah, Ibu, dan sepasang kakak. dan ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, 6 tahun menjalani keluarga bahagianya, dan orang tuanya pun meninggal, rasa sakit dan kehilangan kembali menghampiri Taufan yang mulai melupakan masa lalunya.

Tak terasa air matanya menetas saat mengingat semua kejadian itu. Ia merasa takut, karena semenjak orang tuannya meninggal, kedua sang kakak mulai pergi menjauh darinya. Mereka akan pulang larut malam dan pergi dipagi harinya dengan uang dan sebuah note kecil.

Sang kakak laki-laki bernama Touzaku Azane, Taufan tahu, dibalik sifat cuek dan dinginnya pasti ia mempunyai rasa sayang padannya, walaupun hanya setetes. dan kakak perempuannya bernama Touzake Ayane, Nama yang cantik, Taufan berpikir begitu. Kakak yang manis, cantik, lihai memasak dan penurut, lalu apa yang kurang? Taufan 'lah kekurangannya. ya Taufan berpikir, tak mungkin kakaknya mempunyai adik yang tidak berguna 'kan?

Taufan tak tahu kemana kakaknya pergi, dan ia yakin sang kakak juga tak mau memberi tahukan kemana mereka pergi. mereka hanya diam dan enggan berbicara pada Taufan sekalipun itu hanya melihat.

Ia merasa sendirian dan kesepian. Hei, ia butuh teman bukan? ia bukan makhluk individual. Kadang Taufan berpikir, ia terlalu lemah untuk bermain di luar. Namun ia juga benci selalu berada di rumah sepanjang waktu. Sendirian, Kesepian, dan ketakutan. Hanya ada dia di rumah ini. Ia takut tidak bisa menjaga rumahnya ini.

_'Tuhan, Panggilkan aku seseorang untuk melindungiku dan menjagaku. Ku tahu kau baik.'_

Ia melihat sekelilingnya lagi, Hawa dingin kian lama makin menusuk dirinya. Jaket yang ia kenakan tidak terlalu berarti di tubuh mungilnya.

Ia butuh kehangatan, Ia tahu itu.

Namun kehangatan dari mana? Ia tidak tahu tentang itu.

Ia memaksakan matanya terus terbuka, Ia tidak peduli rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Ia harus membuka matanya, memastikan kedua kakaknya pulang, walaupun tengah malam mulai datang.

Ia putuskan untuk menidurkan diri saja di kasur. menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia berpikir, Hei, Bagaimana rasanya memiliki pelindung ya? Senang dan merasa aman mungkin, Namun disisi lain pasti ada rasa kecewa terhadap diri sendiri karena terlalu lemah. Namun,Hei, Apakah ada yang ingin menjaganya?

Taufan berpikir tentang orang tuanya yang jelas ingin menjaganya. Namun, apakah kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua angkatnya melihatnya di sini? Apa mereka tenang di surga sana?

Itu seperti pemikiran anak kecil. tapi pemikiran itu masih terus berputar di kepala Taufan, Taufan tahu ia bukan anak kecil, Namun apa salahnya jika ia mencoba berpikir layaknya Anak Kecil?

_'Kuharap kalian berbahagia disana, aku sayang kalian'_

Senyuman tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia menutup matanya, Merasakan hawa dingin dari luar. mengambil salah satu bantal dan mulai memeluknya. Mungkin ini bisa menghangatkannya walaupun hanya sedikit.

dan samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah mendekat,

_'Eh siapa ya?'_

Ia melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. dan waktu menunjukan pukul 11.13.

Ia menggeleng.

Kakaknya tentu belum pulang disaat jam ini. Tapi mungkin kedua kakaknya pulang cepat, iya 'kan?

Suaranya kian mendekat. Taufan berpikir, jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang jahat ingin mencuri rumahnya atau lebih buruk lagi, membunuhnya.

Ia mulai ketakutan,

_'Tuhan, Aku belum siap mati, aku belum melakukan apapun untuk kedua saudaraku'_

Ia terus berdo'a. Kian lama suara itu makin mendekat dan sepertinya suara itu menuju kamar Taufan.

Dengan keberanian diri, ia berdiri dan melangkah maju menuju pintu kamarnya. Suara itu juga kian mendekat.

Taufan terdiam saat di depan pintu itu. Keringatnya mengucur deras, tangannya sedikit bergetar, ia menyentuh kenop pintu kamarnya.

Suara langkah kaki itupun juga terdiam, dan sepertinya ada di depan kamarnya.

_'Kumohon, jadi 'kan ini pertanda baik untuk ku'_

Perlahan ia memutar kenop itu, Namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan memutar kenop pintu itu, Pintu itu sudah terbuka.

Menampakan seorang pria tinggi dengan topi berwarna hitam dan merah, beiris merah menyala dengan jaket hitam dan merah juga yang menyelimuti tubuh indahnha,

Mata mereka saling menatap,

Biru bertemu dengan merah.

Taufan jelas kaget, Orang di depannya saat mirip dengannya, apalagi dengan topi dan jaket itu.

"S-Siapa K-Kau?" Taufan melangkah mundur kebelakang.

Laki-laki itu memandang malas kearah Taufan, "Aku?"

"Aku Halilintar"

Taufan terdiam.

"Guardian angel-mu"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A.N**

**Nah 'kan oendek banget, maaf ya, anggep aja itu prolognya dulu, #plak.**

**dan asal-usul si Hali dan mulai berjalannya plot mungkin bisa dimulai chapter depan, hehe.**

**dan para OC itu punya Ayumu, bukan punya saya. wokeh deh, maaf kalau hasilnya jelek dan semoga ini tidak mengecewakan readear,**

**ya sudah deh, Jaa!**

**sign,**

**Mireine Neiko**

**Rainessia Ayumu-chan**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nee, update!**

**Disclaimer:**

**BoboiBoy punya animonsta**

**warning:**

**Please baca yang ini dulu, ini OOC kalau gak suka tekan tombol back aja, ini ada typo mungkin dan ini sho-ai, Non-cest, HaliTaufan, gaje, OOT, OC, segala unsur malaikat disini murni imajinasi saya, jadi ini gak saya sangkut pangkutkan dengan reyalita. dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan.**

* * *

disebuah tempat yang indah, indah sekali. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, suara kicauan burung yang merdu, dan alunan - alunan lagu penenang hati.

di sebuah bangunan besar nan megah, terlihat seorang pria dewasa yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan laki-laki muda.

Sang laki-laki muda ini memandang malas kepada pria dewasa di depannya,

"Untuk apa Ayah memanggil ku?." pertanyaannya datar seperti wajahnya.

"Halilintar, tentu kau tahu tugasmu bukan?."

"Ya, Aku tahu, lalu?."

"Ayah ingin kau melakukan tugasmu sekarang."

Laki-laki tadi- Halilintar menampakan wajah terkejut, "Apa? Sekarang? Tak bisa menunggu besok?" Tanyanya dengan nada protes.

"Ia sudah berdo'a sekarang, dia tidak bisa menunggu lama,"

"Dia? Maksud ayah Manusia?."

Sang Ayah mengangguk.

"Hei, Aku bahkan belum menyanyikan lagu selamat tidur pada yang lain."

"Kau bisa menyanyikan lagumu pada orang yang harus kau jaga."

"Tapi Ayah,"

"Ini perintah Hali, kau tak mau beliau marah bukan?."

"Tapi,"

"Ku tak ingin kau membantah Hali."

"Ck, baiklah, berapa lama aku harus menjaganya?."

"Sampai semua permintaannya terkabuli."

"Ap-,"

"Lakukan Hali, Atau..." perkataan Ayahnya mengantung.

"Iya-ya Aku tahu, Tapi dengan siapa?."

"Kau akan tahu, kurasa aku sudah memberi tahukannya."

"Oh, seorang laki-laki berpenyakitan itu ya?."

"Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu."

"Ya, iya, Baiklah."

Halilintar berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Namun sebuah tangan kecil menarik ujung pakaiannya.

"Kak Hali mau kemana?."

Halilintar sedikit terkejut.

"Kau belum tidur?."

Halilintar berbalik dan menyamakan dirinya dengan anak kecil di depannya seraya mengelus pucuk hitam bocah tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, Hoaammhh." Ia menguap.

Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

"Kau harus tidur."

"Mm, memang Kak Hali ingin pergi kemana?." Anak itu mengucek matanya.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar, mungkin." Ucapnya ragu.

"Yasudah, perginya yang cepat ya Kak!."

"Mm," Halilintar bergumam sebagai respone.

"Sampai jumpa." Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang anak.

"Sampai Jumpa." anak itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya riang kearah Halilintar.

Halilintar tersenyum, _'Kuharap ini berjalan cepat'._

Singkat cerita, Halilintar telah sampai di rumah megah dengan warna dominan berwarna Cream.

_Rumah ini sepi sekali, Apa ada penghuninya?_

Ia memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ia tidak salah datang. dari hasil instuisi nya sih tidak salah sih.

Ia mencoba membuka pintu rumah itu dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan kalau pintu ini tidak terkunci padahal ini sudah hampir larut malam dan tentu banyak orang jahat berkeliaran.

Halilintar tak habis pikir dengan pikiran sang pemilik rumah ini.

Ia memasuki rumah tersebut. Ia menginjakan kakinya di lantai marmer berwarna _Cream_. Seperti di luarnya, di dalamnya pun dominan dengan warna Cream.

_Dimana Anak itu._

Ia mencari kamar orang yang ia jaga dan ia lindungi.

Ya, Susah memang menjadi Guardian angel, ia harus menjaga seseorang melindunginya sampai keinginannya terkabul, Namun bagaimana jika sampai tugasnya gagal? ini tugas pertamanya, dia tidak boleh gagal, orang yang ia jaga belum boleh mati dulu.

itu dia, sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan _sticker-sticker_ berwarna biru dan kuning.

Ia mendekati pintu itu secara perlahan. terus berjalan menuju pintu itu.

Ia telah sampai dan menyentuh knop pintu itu. Sungguh ia sedikit merasa canggung dan ragu, tapi Hei, Ia Halilintar, ia harus berani.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, dia akan membukannya.

Tiga.

_**cleck**_

Pintu itu terbuka, dan menanpakan seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengannya. mereka saling menatap.

Merah bertemu Biru.

"S-Siapa K-Kau?." Sang laki-laki bermata biru memecahkan tatapan mereka.

Halilintar memandang malas, "Aku?."

"Aku Halilintar,"

Laki-laki di depannya terdiam.

"Guardian Angel-mu."

"A-Apa?." Laki-laki di depannya menunjukan wajah tidak percaya.

"Terserah kau ingin percaya atau tidak, disini aku memang Guardian Angel-mu, aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu, serta membantumu mewujudkan do'amu. dan setelah itu aku keluar dari kehidupanmu." Jelas Halilintar.

"Oh, Kalau begitu aku percaya." 'Karena Aku telah berdo'a.' Lelaki di depannya memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Halilintar hanya merasa bahwa jantungnya sedikit tidak beres.

"Aku Taufan!, Siapa namamu?." Laki-laki itu- Taufan menjulurkan tangannya.

Halilintar sedikit ragu membalas uluran tangan Taufan. Namun ia tetap menerima.

"Kurasa aku telah memberi tahukannya diawal tadi." Halilintar berkata malas.

"Eh iya 'kah?." Taufan terlihat berpikir. "Oh iya!, Namamu Halilintar ya? maaf-maaf aku tak ingat, hehe." Ia melepas jabatan tangannya.

Halilintar memutar mata malas.

"Dan Hali, ku panggil gitu ya? Habis namamu panjang, sih."

"Mm."

Taufan menatap Halilintar lama, lalu tersenyum. Halilintar sedikit terbelalak, jantungnya tak pernah berdetak secepat ini.

"Kau tahu Hali, Aku senang kau datang kesini, jadi aku tidak sepenunya sendiri disini." Taufan tersenyum hangat.

sedangkan Halilintar langsung memfokuskan dirinya agar semburat merah tipis tidak menjalar di pipinya.

_'Kurasa ini tak akan buruk.'_

Halilintar ingin tersenyum, Tapi ia berpikir bahwa ia belum tersenyum pada orang lain yang ia kenal secara dalam.

Eh, bagaimana kalau bertanya lebih dalam?.

Halilintar mengajak Taufan duduk di kasur Taufan, mereka duduk dengan saling berhadapan.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu." Ucap Halilintar.

"Eh?." Taufan hanya merespon dengan kebingungan.

"Cerita 'kan." Halilintar mulai memaksa.

"Baiklah, Namaku Taufan, Umurku-"

"Ck, bukan seperti itu, Apa do'amu dan beri alasan yang jelas kenapa kau berdo'a."

"Oh, do'a ku ya, Mm, Aku berdo'a supaya aku masih bisa tetap hidup dan bisa mengabulkan keinginan saudaraku, walaupun mereka tidak meminta, tapi apa salahnya berharap bukan?"

"Mm, lalu kenapa kau berharap seperti itu?"

"Ah, aku memiliki kanker, Kau tahu saat penyakitku kambuh aku merasa tidak bisa hidup lebih lama disini, dan aku pun belum berbuat apapun untuk kedua saudaraku..." Taufan menunduk, Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi aku yakin Tuhan baik, pasti dia ingin mengabulkan permintaan ku 'kan?" Taufan tersenyum cerah.

Halilintar sedikit terbelalak. rasanya tadi ia melihat Taufan ingin menangis, Tapi sekarang ia menunjukan senyumnya lagi. Hei, kalau ditahan bukannya lebih sakit?

"Taufan..."

"Mm?"

"Kau ingin menangis bukan?"

"Eh?" Taufan sedikit kaget.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi diriku dan dirimu Taufan, kalau kau ingin menangis, kenapa kau tidak mencoba menangis heh?"

"A-Aku.."

"Kau tegar eh? kau kuat? itu hanya angan bagimu kalau tetap begini." Halilintar tahu perkataannya tajam, tapi ia hanya mencoba membantu Taufan.

"Aku memang tak tegar! dan aku memang tak kuat! Namun itu bukan angan bagiku! ku yakin aku bisa menjadi kuat!" Taufan mulai menangis, Halilintar tersenyum kecil.

"A-Aku bisa menjadi kuat..." Taufan menunuduk seraya menggosok matanya agar tidak mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, Namun air matanya masih terus keluar.

Halilintar tersenyum kecil dan menarik Taufan menuju dekapannya. Halilintar memeluknya

"Sudah kubilang, kau butuh menangis." Halilintar mengelus punggung Taufan yang sedang terisak.

"Sebisa mungkin aku membantu mewujudkan harapanmu."

"K-Kau bisa mewujudkan harapanku." Ucap Taufan disela isaknya.

"Tidak," Halilintar memejamkan matanya, "Hanya tuhan yang bisa mengabulkan harapanmu, aku hanya bisa membantumu."

Halilintar terus memeluk Taufan, dan sepertinya Taufan merasa nyaman dipelukan Halilintar. Hei, siapa sangka kalau pelukannya sehangat ini.

"Mm, Terimakasih." Taufan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Mm? untuk apa?"

"Mm, aku tak tahu untuk apa, Namun kurasa harus berterima kasih." Taufan mengelap matanya yang sembab.

Halilintar tersenyum kecil, dan mengelus pipi Taufan yang sedikit basah.

"Ku tahu aku diperlukan disini."

"Ya, Kau diperlukan, Aku butuh kau." Taufan tersenyum.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan suasana hening melanda mereka. Halilintar seakan sadar bahwa jari-jarinya masih berada di pipi Taufan, ia segera menarik tangannya. semburat merah halus menjalar di pipinya.

"Mm, Kau tidak tidur?" Halilintar memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa tidur, dan juga kakak-kakak ku belum pulang." Taufan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tidurlah." perintah Halilintar datar.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa tidur!" Taufan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Berbaringlah."

"Kakakku belum pulang." Taufan enggan berbaring.

"Akan ku pastikan mereka pulang."

"Kau akan memulangkan mereka?"

"Tidak, Tuhan yang akan memulangkan mereka."

"Baiklah-baiklah." Taufan mulai membaringkan badannya di kasurnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu cara tidur bukan?"

"Mm,"

"Pejamkan matamu."

Taufan memejamkan matanya. Lalu terdengar sebuah suara yang merdu sekali, dan ia merasakan sebuah usapan di kepalanya.

Hei, dimana topinya?

Suara itu sangat merdu, bahkan Taufan ragu menyebutkan itu suara Halilintar, walaupun yang ada disini hanya dia dan Halilintar.

'_Suaramu indah Hali'_

Taufan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Dan Halilintar terus bernyanyi dengan indahnya, sebuah lagu pengantar tidur.

Ia menyelesaikan lagunya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya menuju telinga Taufan.

"Selamat tidur, Taufan" Bisiknya.

Tak lama, terdengar suara decitan dari luar. Halilintar menuju jendela kamar Taufan. Dan melihat sebuah mobil terpakir rapih diperkarangan rumah besar ini.

'Itu kedua kakaknya?' batin Halilintar saat melihat dua orang keluar dari mobil itu.

Halilintar memilih untuk tidak memikirkan kedua kakak Taufan dulu, walaupun ia tahu kalau harapan pertama Taufan adalah tentang kedua kakaknya.

Malam berganti pagi, burung-burung berkicau riang, hembusan angin pagi membelai wajah Halilintar yang sedang berada di depan jendela kamar Taufan.

Halilintar berpikir kalau pagi hari di dunia rasanya seperti ini ya, walaupun tidak beda jauh sih, seperti disana.

Taufan yang sedang tertidur damai di kasurnya, Halilintar yang melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum. Lalu ia melihat jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding kamar Taufan.

Dan waktu menunjukan pukul 08.42.

Halilintar enggan membangunkan Taufan, mengingat ia tidur larut malam.

Halilintar menghela napas, ia perhatikan kembali wajah Taufan. Kalau dilihat sih, rasanya ia mirip sekali dengan Taufan, walaupun hanya beda warna mata saja.

Ia mengalihkan matanya menuju kalender di meja belajar Taufan, ia mendekatinya dan melihat hari apa ini, dan hari ini adalah hari minggu.

**_Ting Tong._**

Suara bel terdengar di luar rumah. Halilintar hanya memandang malas dan mendekati Taufan.

"Taufan, Hei, ada tamu tuh, di luar."

Yang dibangunkan hanya menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Taufan! Ada tamu, masa' aku yang buka 'kan?"

"Yasudah kau saja yang buka..." Ucap Taufan di dalam selimutnya.

"Tapi yang bisa melihatku disini kau saja..." Halilintar memandang sebal.

"Eh, iya 'kah?" Taufan menyingkap selimutnya.

"Hmm," Halilintar bergumam malas.

"Hoaaamh, tapi aku ngantuk." Taufan hendak menutup kembali selimutnya.

"Tapi tamunya?"

"Kau saja yang bukakan"

"Tapi 'kan aku sudah bilang kalau..."

_**Ctak**_

"Gah! Aku sudah tidak sabar"

_**Bam!**_

Di luar terlihat seorang Laki-laki bertopi terbalik sedang berada di depan pintu rumah Taufan.

Pemuda itu merlihat arlojinya sesekali.

_'Hah, mungkin Taufan sedang perg_i' Batinnya. tak berselang lama.

_**Bam!**_

Terdengar seperti sebuah atau seseorang terjatuh. Laki-laki tadi hanya memandang heran, Hei apa yang dilakukan Taufan di dalam, Lalu pintu terbuka dan menampakan Taufan yang sedang berpenampilan kacau.

"Hei! Eh, ada Gempa, ada apa?" Ucap Taufan seraya memegangi punggungnya yang kayaknya sih sakit.

"Engg, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Laki-laki tadi- Gempa dengan wajah heran.

"Aku? Ohh, aku tak apa-apa kok, hehe." Taufan tersenyum seraya melirik sebal kearah Halilintar yang sedang bersender di dinding.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu." ucap Gempa.

"Oh, kalau begitu masuklah." Ucap Taufan dan menarik tangan Gempa menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, Taufan menyuruh Gempa duduk di sofa dan meninggalkannya sebentar untuk kedapur. Saat Taufan melewati Halilintar yang sedang bersender di dinding seraya melipat kedua tangannya, ia memberi lirik 'kan sebal pada pemilik mata merah itu.

Halilintar tidak memperdulikannya. Habis siapa suruh ia tidak mau saat dibangunkan? Dan terpaksa deh Halilintar melempar Taufan dari kasur menuju lantai dingin.

Taufan kembali ke ruang tamu dengan satu gelas orange juice dan juga sepiring kue kering. Ia meletakannya di meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Gempa.

"Mm, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Taufan membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh, aku disini ingin menemuimu saja, Habis kau sudah lama tidak sekolah." Gempa menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh, Kau kangen denganku ya?"

"Eh?" Gempa kaget dan sekelebat ronaan muncul di pipinya. Tak mungkin 'kan kalau sebenarnya memang rindu pada laki-laki bertopi miring itu.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda kok, santai saja." Taufan tersenyum jahil. Halilintar yang hanya melihat, sedikit tidak suka pada laki-laki bertopi terbalik yang sedang mencoba menyembunyikan ronaannya.

"O-Oh.. Begitu..." Gempa menundukan wajahnya dan mengaruk pipinya.

**Deg**

"A-Ah, G-Gempa, maukah kau pulang dulu? Kurasa aku sedang tidak enak badan." Keringat menjalar cepat di pelipis Taufan.

"Eh?"

**Deg**

"K-Kumohon..." Taufan memegangi hidungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"A-Aku..."

**Deg**

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Halilintar dan Gempa melihat khawatir kearah Taufan.

"K-Kau pulang 'lah." Taufan mendorong Gempa keluar, setelah Gempa di luar Taufan menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

Halilintar sedikit mendekat kearah Taufan.

"Hei, Kau tak apa-apa?" Halilintar memandang cemas ke Taufan.

**Deg**

"A-Aku..." Taufan jatuh terduduk seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"T-Taufan!" Halilintar mendekat kearah Taufan.

"Hei, Kau kenapa?" Halilintar mengguncangkan tubuh Taufan.

"K-kepalaku..., O-obat ku Hali..." Taufan tumbang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Halilintar.

"Dimana?!"

**Deg**

"Ugh, K-Kurasa d-di a-atas m-meja ku" Taufan makin melemah, ia bahkan tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

Halilintar menggendong Taufan menuju kamarnya. sesampai di Kamar Taufan, ia menaruh Taufan di kasurnya.

Ia beranjak cepat menuju meja Taufan.

"Yang mana?!" Halilintar panik.

"Akh, Y-yang berwarna putih" Taufan terkulai lemas di kasurnya.

"Yang ini?"

"M-mungkin..."

Halilintar mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Taufan.

**Deg**

"A-Air Hali..."

"Dimana?!"

_'Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau mengirimkan Guardian angel seperti ini? andai aku mati tolong bahagiakan kakakku'_ Taufan berbatin miris.

"D-di mejanya juga..."

Halilintar memandang kearah mejanya juga.

'Ah iya ada,' ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, cepat-cepat ia mengambilnya dan menberikannya pada Taufan.

Ia membantu Taufan terduduk agar lebih mudah meminum obatnya. setelah obatnya diminum, sakit dikepala Taufan berangsur-angsur hilang. Namun darah yang ada dihidungnya belum benar-benar berhenti.

"Mm, Hali... bisakah kau mengambilkan sapu tanganku?"

"Dimana?"

"Kau bertanya mulu sih!"

"Ya aku nggak tau!"

"Hah, di tempat yang sama saat kau mengambil air dan obatku." Taufan menjawab malas.

"Oh..." Ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya menuju meja Taufan, "Yang warna biru ini ya?".

"Iya"

Halilintar mengambilnya dan memberikan kepada Taufan. "Nih,".

Taufan mengambilnya, "Makasih." dan ia membersihkan hidungnya.

"Sama-sama."

Keheningan melanda mereka.

"Tadi penyakitmu kambuh ya?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Hmm."

"Dan bagaimana tentang teman mu yang tadi kau usir?"

"Oh, Gempa..., biarlah ku usir dia pulang, Habis... aku tidak ingin merepotkannya."

"Oh, baguslah dia pulang." Halilintar berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Inginnya sih begitu..."

"Eh, kau ingin aku nyanyikan lagi?"

"Eh, Tidak ah..."

"Hmm?" Halilintar tersenyum jahil.

"Hmm?"

"Hmm~"

"Hmm~?"

"Yasudah deh, aku keluar dulu."

"J-jangan!" Taufan menarik tangan Halilintar.

"Hm?" Halilintar menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kau hobi sekali sih berkata 'hmm'!" Taufan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Iya?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur Hali!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus apa dong?"

Halilintar tersenyum kecil.

"Pejamkan matamu, itu mudahkan?"

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak bisa tertidur cepat, baru saja tadi aku bangun dan sekarang kau suruh tidur lagi,"

"Mm, lalu?"

"Ya aku tidak tahu..."

"Kau sarapan saja dulu, siapa tahu kau bisa tidur."

"Ah ya, Aku belum sarapan." Taufan beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Mm."

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, Terimakasih."

"Oh, Yasudah."

Halilintar melihat kepergian Taufan. Hei siapa sangka ia sedikit suka dengan orang yang harusnya ia jaga, dan merasa sedikit cemburu dengan temannya tadi.

Hei, Halilintar Guardian angel-nya bukan?

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Hola! Makasih yang udah Review! saya jadi terhura lho... #plak.**

**Wokeh deh kita balas reviewnya dulu XD**

**AqariFiaFRsd**

**Eh sedih? Terimakasih! Terimakasih kalau suka, dan ini udah lanjut!**

**K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H**

**Eh, bagus? Terimakasih! ini udah lanjut kok!**

**Charllotte-chan**

**Nah, Gempanya keluar kok. perkerjaan kakaknya Taufan akan terkuak sepanjang cerita ini berjalan #plak. wokeh deh, terima kasih sudah review!**

**Yaya Raksabaya655**

**Loha (?) Raku! Saya disini buat fic lah! gak sendiri kok ada Ayumu! iya ketagihan, masalah? makasih udah bilang bagus ^^. iya iya ini udah di cek kok! iya Fav aja! Terimakasih Reviewnya!**

**febri**

**Eh, maaf febri-san, saya tidak tahu tempat menulis review!**

**aiko chiharu**

**ini udah lanjut! XD Terimakasih Reviewnya!**

**Nanas RabbitFox**

**Terimakasih sudah bilang menarik! ini udah lanjut! Tapi gak tahu kilat atau nggak... hehe, yasudah deh, terimakasih Reviewnya!**

**Kirana Agi Qiao**

**ehehehe iya, ini HaliTaufan, dan ini udah ada chapter 2 -nya kok! terimakasih sudah review!**

**roleparody**

**ini udah lanjut kok! Terimakasih sudah review!**

**steniwaka**

**Eh, Terimakasih! Eh makasih sudah bilang kalau anda suka semua fic saya tentang Bobiboy. tapi fic ini juga punya Ayumu kok *Tarik Ayumu* #plak. Terimakasih Reviewnya!**

* * *

** Nah, itu udah dibales ya! wokeh deh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya ^^**

**sign, **

**Mireine Neiko**

**Rainessia Ayumu-chan**

**RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**BoboiBoy punya animonsta**

**warning:**

**Please baca yang ini dulu, ini OOC kalau gak suka tekan tombol back aja, ini ada typo mungkin dan ini sho-ai, Non-cest, HaliTaufan, gaje, OOT, OC, segala unsur malaikat disini murni imajinasi saya, jadi ini gak saya sangkut pangkutkan dengan realita. dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan.**

* * *

Halilintar sedikit melamun dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Ia melihat awan putih di langit, sedikit rasa tidak enak kepada Taufan karena dia merasa menjadi Guardian yang baik, contohnya seperti tadi, saat penyakit Taufan kambuh, ia tidak biasa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menunggu komando dari Taufan.

Halilintar memejamkan matanya. membayangkan ekspresi Taufan saat itu, pasti sangat sakit. Apalagi yang Taufan minum hanya pi penghilang rasa sakit, bukan obatnya. Ia khawatir, bagaimana nanti kalau tugasnya gagal? Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

_'Tuhan, sembuhkanlah Taufan, hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya'_

Halilintar membuka matanya. Ah iya, ia ingat sesuatu.

Halilintar beranjak dari kamar Taufan dan pergi menuju dapur. Halilintar yakin kalau Taufan ada di dapur.

Setelah ia sampai di dapur, Halilintar melihat Taufan sedang memakan sebuah roti.

"Ehwh, Adhwa Hhwali." Ucap Taufan tak jelas karena masih ada makanan di dalam mulutnya.

Halilintar tersenyum kecil, lalu mendekat kearah Taufan.

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru ngomong." Ucap Halilintar dan mencubit pipi Taufan gemas.

"Mm, iya-ya" Taufan menarik tangan Halilintar yang masih mencubit pipinya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, bukannya begitu," Taufan menggaruk pipinya, "Untuk apa kau menemuiku?"

"Mm, hanya bertanya tentang kedua kakakmu, apa yang mereka inginkan?"

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu." Taufan menunduk kan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari tahu?"

"Aku ingin Hali, Tapi..." Taufan menggantung kalimatnya. "Kau tahulah..."

"Tidak, Aku tidak tahu."

"Argh, Hali! Aku sudah menceritakannya bukan?"

Halilintar mengangkat satu alisnya, "Mm?"

"Aku benci, kau selalu bertanya." Taufan mengembungkan pipinya.

Halilintar tersenyum.

"Yaa, ngambek deh." Halilintar kembali mencubit pipi Taufan.

"Jangab cubit-cubit!" Taufan menepis tangan Halilintar, lalu mendengus.

Halilintar terkekeh pelan, ia menusuk pipi Taufan dengan jarinya.

"Habis, kau lucu sih." Halilintar mencubit pipi Taufan lagi.

Taufan menatap Halilintar tajam, dan Halilintar hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, Baiklah-baiklah" Taufan melepas tangan Halilintar dipipinya, lalu melihat tangan itu.

"Kakakku, kau tahu kalau mereka jarang pulang. jadi, apakah aku tahu tentang mereka? Aku tahu harapan mereka? atau... Apakah aku tahu mereka sebenarnya menganggapku ada atau tidak..." Taufan meremas tangan Halilintar pelan. "A-Aku... Tak tahu apapun tentang mereka." Ia menunduk.

"Taufan..."

"Aku ingin tahu lho, kau bisa mencari tahu? atau menungguku mencari tahu sendiri?"

"Aku Gurdian angel, dibutuhkan saat kau butuh, bukan berarti aku itu-"

"Tentu kau babuku"

Halilintar menatap Taufan tajam. Taufan hanya mendengus dan pura-pura tak melihat dan malah memperhatikan tangan Halilintar yang masih ada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku bukan-"

"Kau Guardian angel-ku Hali, aku butuh kau, kok!" Taufan menatap Halilintar dengan _puppy eyes_ dan menaruh tangan Halilintar dipipinya.

"Kakak Hali mau 'kan?"

Tidak. Halilintar tidak kuat Tuhan, apalagi ia memanggilnya kakak. dari mana Taufan tahu kalau dia senang dipanggil kakak?

"Kakak Haliiii!" Taufan makin menaikan level _puppy eyes_-nya, sekarang ditambah beberapa kedipan. dan tangannya dipaksa mengelus pipi Taufan.

Hancur sudah pertahanan Halilintar.

"A-Aku..."

"Mm?"

"Tak perlu kau lakukan itu, bodoh!" Halilintar menjitak kepala Taufan. Taufan hanya mengeluh pelan dan menggosok kepalanya.

"Ka-"

"Jangan panggil aku Kakak!"

"Mm."

"Jangan meletakan tanganku dimulutmu bodoh!"

Halilintar menarik tangannya yang tadi dipegang Taufan. Taufan hanya memandang polos Halilintar.

"Jangan pandang aku seperti itu!"

"Lalu, aku harus memandangmu seperti apa?"

Halilintar memutar matanya, "Pandang aku seperti biasa!"

"Tadi sudah biasa!" Taufan protes.

Halilintar menghela napas. Apa yang ia harus lakukan? mengalah dan mengaku sebagai pembantu Taufan. atau tetap teguh bahwa ia bukan pembantu, Namun malah membuatnya tak dapat menahan diri dari perlakukan Taufan.

"Hali mau ya?"

"Mm, Aku-"

"Kalau gak mau berarti Hali babu!"

"Aku bukan babu!"

"Berarti mau."

Kau pintar Taufan, Halilintar menggerutu pelan karena ia telah terjebak.

"Aku... Aku tak tahu kakakmu pulang jam berapa Taufan, dan kurasa aku tidak bisa menunggu mereka."

"Babu!"

"Aku bu-"

"Tunggu mereka pulang 'lah!"

"Kau pikir-"

"Babu!"

"Cih." Halilintar menelan ludahnya sendiri. mudah sekali ia mengikuti permainan konyol Taufan.

"Kak Hali mau ya?"

"Jangan panggil aku Kakak!"

"Yaudah Babu!"

"Ck, aku bu-"

"Yasudah, kita atur rencana kita, aku tidur, kau menunggu Kakak ku pulang, lalu saat kakak ku pulang, kau matai-matai mereka, atau cara dokumen penting mereka atau sekalian cari catatan harian mereka, Lalu setelah kau dapat apa yang mereka mau, beri tahu padaku lalu bantu aku mengabulkan permintaan mereka, Jelas?" Jelas Taufan panjang.

Halilintar ragu untuk mengangguk atau pun menggeleng. Kalau ia mengangguk, bagaimana tugasnya gagal? dan ia tidak mengetahui apa yang kakak Taufan tahu. Dan jika ia menggeleng cap pembantu Taufan akan ter'cap' dalam dirinya, dan juga tugasnya tidak akan berjalan lancar.

"Jadi...?" Taufan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya di atas meja.

"Apa?" Halilintar memandang Taufan malas.

"Apa yang apa babuku~~" Taufan tersenyum mengejek.

Halilintar tidak suka nada bicaranya. Ia tidak suka diledek maupun dipermainkan. Cukup sudah ia dipermainan Taufan!

"Bilang iya dong!"

"Akan ku coba."

"Apanya yang susah sih?"

"Tentu sulit Taufan, aku menyetujui rencanamu berarti sama dengan aku berjanji padamu memberi tahumu tentang apa yang ku dapat dari kakakmu, bagaimana jika aku mendapatkan hal yang tidak ingin kakakmu dapatkan atau hal yang menyakitkan bagimu? dan aku harus menerima konsekuen dari apa yang ku lakukan, menghancurkan rencanamu karena aku gagal atau membuatmu antara puas tapi itu menyakitkan?"

"Mm," Taufan terdiam.

"Tolong berikan jawaban yang aku mau Taufan."

"I-Ini... secara tak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin aku bersedih, atau kau tidak suka bersedih ya?"

Halilintar tertegun, apakah yang dikatakan Taufan benar? Secara tak langsung ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin Taufan bersedih.

"Mm," Taufan terlihat menimang-menimang. "Baiklah! Akan ku terima konsekuennya!" Taufan tersenyum cerah.

"Kau yakin?" Halilintar menaikan satu alisnya.

Taufan mengangguk mantap.

Halilintar menghela napas pelan, "Kita jalankan rencanamu."

"Yeeyy! Hali baik!" Taufan memeluk leher Halilintar. Halilintar jelas kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Taufan.

"Mm, Iya-ya, Aku tahu aku baik."

Taufan melepaskan pelukannya dari Halilintar.

"Oke, Hali! Kemarin kapan kakakku pulang?"

"Mm, setelah kau tidur."

"Kau lihat mereka pergi lagi?"

"Lihat."

"Kapan?"

"Mm, jam 4 pagi mungkin..."

"4 pagi? oke-okeh, kira-kira kakakku akan pulang seperti biasa rasanya." Taufan meletakan jari telunjuknya didagunya, memasang pose berpikir.

"Ah, ya ini jam berapa sih?" Tanya Taufan.

"Kira-kira jam 9 mungkin..." Halilintar terlihat ragu.

"Ah yasudah ini hari minggu, keluar yuk!" Taufan menarik tangan Halilintar.

"Tapi Taufan, yang bisa melihat mendengar dan menyentuhku hanya kau, kalau kau mengajak ku mengobrol bagaimana? Kau akan dikira orang gila nantinya." Ucap Halilintar.

"Eh, cuma di taman belakang kok, tak ada yang lihat juga kok!"

"Hn." Merasa bodoh rupanya.

"Ayuk Hali, Disana ada pohon Apel! dan Ayahku membuat ayunan di pohon itu! Ayuk kesana!" Jelas ceria dan Taufan menarik tangan Halilintar menuju taman belakang rumah mewah ini.

Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Taufan.

Mereka sampai di taman belakang rumah Taufan. Taufan tidak bohong, disana ada sebuah pohon apel yang menampilkan beberapa buah apel yang berwarna kemerahan, serta tergantungnya ayunan di pohon itu.

"Huwaaa, sudah lama aku tidak kesini!" Taufan berucap girang. "Ayuk Hali!" Taufan menarik Hali lagi menuju pohon itu.

Halilintar melihat sekeliling, ada banya bunga liar di sana, dan juga ada beberapa bunga hias yang terlihat sedikit layu.

"Hei, Taufan." Halilintar memanggil Taufan yang sedang duduk di ayunan.

"Hmm?" Taufan hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Disini banyak bunga liar, dan disana ada bunga hias, milik siapa itu?"

Taufan menangangkat satu alis, ia mengingat sesuatu. "Ohh, itu milik Ibuku." Taufan menjawab enteng.

"Kenapa tidak disiram? sudah sedikit layu begitu."

Taufan mendongak kelangit, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Biarkan hujan yang menyiramnya."

"Oh."

Halilintar mendekat ayunan yang dinaiki Taufan, ia memegan tali tempat tergantungnya ayunan tersebut.

"Aku dorong ya?" Tawar Halilintar.

Taufan tersenyum dan mangangguk.

Halilintar mendorong ayunan tersebut dan sesekali tertawa. Taufan terlihat sangat senang, ia tertawa riang dan senyuman manisnya selalu berkembang diparas manisnya.

Halilintar dan Taufan sudah cukup lama bermainan ayunan. mungkin karena mereka lelah, Halilintar kini sedang ada disalah satu dahan pohon dan sedang bersender dibatang pohon yang cukup kokoh. sedangkan Taufan hanya duduk dibawah pohon.

"Mm, aku mengantuk Hali." Taufan membenamkan wajahnya dilututnya yang ia peluk.

"Tidurlah." Halilintar berbicara enteng.

"Mm... Ta-"

"Kurasa ini sudah masuk waktu tidur siang." potong Halilintar.

"Aku ingin tidur disini." Gumam Taufan.

"Hm?" Halilintar samar-samar mendengar gumaman itu. lalu ia turun dari pohon apel itu. "Kau ingin tidur disini?"

Taufan mendongak 'kan wajahnya agar ia melihat wajah Halilintar, Lalu ia mengangguk cepat.

Halilintar tersenyum kecil lalu duduk bersender disamping Taufan. "Kemarilah." Ia menepuk pahanya.

Taufan mengangguk dan menempatkan kepalanya di paha Halilintar, Lalu memejamkan matanya. Halilintar melepas topi yang Taufan pakai dan menaruhnya disampingnya.

Dengan perlahan ia mengelus pucuk hitam Taufan, seraya melantukan senandung-senandung indah penghantar mimpi.

Taufan tersenyum kecil, Ia sangat suka suara Halilintar, Ia ingin terus mendengarnya, Tapi apakah Halilintar akan terus bersamanya? Taufan ingin Halilintar terus bersamanya menyanyikan senandung indahnya selalu.

_'Tuhan, jadikan aku miliknya dan jadikan dia milikku, Ku tahu kau baik.'_

Taufan menutup do'anya, Suara Halilintar kini terdengar samar. Ia telah memasuki alam mimpinya.

Halilintar menyelesaikan lagunya, lalu ia menghela napas pelan. Ia perhatikan wajah Taufan yang sedang tertidur, damai sekali. Seperti ia tidak mempunyai beban sama sekali.

Melihat wajah damai Taufan yang tertidur dipangkuannya, Ia tanpa sadar menyunggikan senyuman tulus. Jarinya bergerak mengelus pipi halus Taufan.

'Eh, Apa yang kulakukan." Ia menarik kembali jari-jarinya, Sebuah semburat tipis keluar dari wajah Halilintar.

Ia mengusap pelan surai hitam Taufan. Usapan perlahan seperti mengusap benda rapuh yang mudah sekali hancur, ya memang begitulah Taufan.

Setelah mengusap surai Taufan, Ia melihat tangannya sendiri, terlihat beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di tangan Halilintar.

_'Mudah sekali rambutnya rontok...'_ Ia terlihat berpikir. _'Ah iya, penyakitnya...'_

Halilintar memandang khawatir Taufan. Ia sangat takut, takut Taufan hilang dan berarti tugasnya nanti akan gagal. Bukan, Bukannya ia mementingkan tugasnya, ia rasa ia memiliki perasaan kepada orang yang ia jaga, Namun, ini sebuah kesalahan. Ia tak bisa memilih orang yang ia jaga, dan Taufan juga tidak bisa memilih siapa yang akan menjaganya. Ya, pertemuan mereka sudah digarisi Tuhan.

* * *

Dengan perlahan mata biru itu mengerjap, Menerima cahaya matahari yang lansung menembus retinanya. pemilik mata biru itu mengerang pelan. lalu membuka matanya sepenuhnya, layaknya seperti orang yang baru terbangun dari tidur, Ia akan menyesuaikan diri dulu.

"Kau sudah bangun Taufan?"

Taufan menggosok matanya, dan melihat seseorang beriris merah dan wajah yang mirip denganya. Hali, pikir Taufan.

Taufan menbangunkan tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Ia melihat kesekitar dan ia masih berada di belakang rumahnya. Lalu ia melihat Halilintar.

"Kau lucu kalau habis bangun tidur." Halilintar terkekeh kecil. Lalu menempatkan sesuatu di kepala Taufan. Sebuah topi _dinosaurus_ berwarna biru dan putih.

"Mm." Taufan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu menyentuh atas kepalanya, ia bergumam, "Terimakasih."

Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai respon.

Taufan melihat tubuh Halilintar lalu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau tidak _kram_?" Tanya Taufan.

"Mm, Kurasa tidak." Jawab Halilintar cepat.

"Aku ingin bertanya Hali, Kau tidak tidur ya?"

"Mm," Halilintar terlihat berpikir, "Aku bisa tidur jika aku ingin tidur, tapi jika aku tidak ingin aku tidak tidur."

Taufan mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti dan  
malah membuat ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah Taufan," Halilintar berdiri, "Ayuk kembali ke rumah." Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Taufan. Taufan mengangguk lalu menerima uluran tangan Halilintar.

Mereka memasuki rumah Taufan dengan bergandengan tangan. Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu rumah tersebut, Taufan segera membukannya. Lalu ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Halilintar dan duduk bersender di atas sofa.

"Hah, berapa lama aku tidur?" Ia menutup kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Halilintar melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding, dan waktu menunjukan pukul 14.26.

"Mm, kira-kira 5 jam." Halilintar segera duduk di samping Taufan.

"Hah?! 5 jam? Sepertinya aku tidak tidur siang selama itu." Taufan kaget. Ya memang benar ia tidak pernah tidur siang lebih dari 2 jam.

"Mungkin kau terlalu nyaman bersamaku."

Taufan menoleh cepat kearah Halilintar, semburat merahpun muncul di pipinya

"A-Apa..?" Ucap Taufan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Halilintar tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Taufan.

"O-Oh..." Taufan menoleh lurus kedepan dan perasaan malu menghampiri Taufan.

"Ah, iya kau tidak mandi Taufan?"

"A-Ah iya.. A-Aku mandi dulu." Taufan beranjak dari sana dan berlari cepat ke kamarnya.

Disisi lain Halilintar sedang menepuk keningnya sendiri. 'Apa yang kukatakan hah?!' Ia histeris sendiri.

Taufan telah menyelesaikan mandinya. Ia telah berpakaian santai, seperti hanya menggunakan kaus biru dan celana putih pendek yang hanya sampai dengkulnya saja.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Memejamkan matanya, dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menunggu malam hari tiba, agar rencanya untuk Halilintar bisa dilaksanakan.

Taufan membuka matanya, lalu melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding. Pukul 15.03 ya?, batinnya.

Ia bangun dan duduk di tepi kasurnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia sering melakukan ini ketika ia bingung.

Ia melepas tangannya dan-

"HOI!"

"Huwaaa!"

Taufan kaget dan menjatuhkan dirinya keatas kasur. Halilintar yang mengaggetkan Taufan hanya tertawa kecil melihat Taufan.

"Aissh, Hali! Jangan ngangetin apa!" Taufan misuh-misuh pada Halilintar.

"Hahaha, Maaf-maaf." Halilintar masih tertawa kecil.

Taufan duduk kembali lalu mengembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di atas dada dan berbalik dari Halilintar.

"Yah... Ngambek lagi deh~" Goda Halilintar dan membuat Taufan makin kesal.

Halilintar kembali mencubit pipi Taufan.

"Sudah deh, Gak usah ngambek, Makin jelek lho~"

"Bodo."

Taufan tidak suka digoda. Halilintar tahu itu. Namun ia sangat suka melihat Taufan merajut atau marah. Imut sekali, pikirnya.

Ia melepas cubitannya. "Yaahh, Taufan ngambek yaudah entar malam gak usah jalanin rencananya." Goda Halilintar.

"Jangan!" Taufan cepat berbalik kearah Halilintar.

Halilintar menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hahaha, Aku hanya bercanda kok."

Mudah digoda dan mudah dibohongi. Taufan terlalu polos ternyata.

"Ah, Hali... Yaudah ke ruang keluarga yukk!" Ajak Taufan dan menggandeng tangan Halilintar keluar kamarnya.

Sesampai mereka di ruang keluarga, Taufan segera duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang itu.

Halilintar melihat keseliling, ada satu buah foto keluarga yang cukup besar yang tertempel di dinding. Di foto itu jelas ada Taufan kecil yang sedang di pangku seorang gadis cantik. Halilintar tak ingin bertanya lebih.

"Nah, kita disini saja, Nonton TV." Ucap Taufan dan mengambil remote TV yang berada di atas meja.

"Hn."

Taufan dan Halilintar cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu disana. mulai dari menonton TV bersama, bermain monopoli namun Halilintar selalu kalah. Saat mereka bermain catur, Taufan melempar pion-pionnya kearah Halilintar karena otaknya terlalu pusing untuk berpikir.

Malampun telah tiba, Halilintar dan Taufan memutuskan untuk ke kamar. Taufan terlihat sedikit lelah, sedangkan Halilintar terlihat biasa saja.

"Hmm, Sekarang jam berapa Hali?" Taufan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

Halilintar melirik jam tersebut, "Jam 8 Malam."

"Oh." Taufan menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Halilintar mendekati kasur tersebut.

"Mm, Tidak ah." Ucap Taufan dan belum melepaskan tangannya dari matanya.

"Kalah kau sakit bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah sakit Hali."

"Maksudku bukan begitu, Kau harus makan."

"Tidak ah, tak baik makan malam-malam, Nanti gendut lho."

"Heh? Kau takut gendut?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak." Taufan masih terus menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya, Enggan untuk membukanya.

"Hah, Kau mengantuk ya?" Tanya Halilintar dan duduk di tepi kasur yang ditiduri Taufan.

Taufan hanya bergumam kecil.

"Hmm, Baiklah kalau kau ingin tidur sekarang." Halilintar sedikit mendekatkan kearah Taufan.

Dan ia mendapati dengkuran halus dari Taufan. Ia sudah tertidur.

_'Eh, sudah tidur ya?' Halilintar tersenyum kecil dan melepas topi yang Taufan pakai._

Halilintar memutuskan untuk berbaring di samping Taufan. Ia menerawang langit-langit kamar Taufan. Ah iya, ia teringat tugasnya, Ia tahu ia terlalu bertele-tele dalam tugasnya, sudah satu hari ia menjalankan tugasnya. Namun belum satupun harapan Taufan yang ia bantu.

Andai Halilintar tahu, sebenarnya harapan terbaru Taufan adalah dirinya.

* * *

Pukul telah menunjukan waktu 22.54., Namun Halilintar masih terus terjaga, Ya dia ingin menjalankan rencananya dan semoga rencanya berhasil.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi kasur. Ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu berdiri menuju jendela kamar Taufan. Ia kibas tirainya dan melihat apa yang ada di luar.

Masih kosong, sepi, dan sunyi. Halilintar tak habis pikir, kemana para kakak-kakak itu. Sudah malam namun masih saja berada di luar.

Ia bersender pada dinding di samping jendela itu. Lalu mengarahkan matanya pada Taufan yang terselimuti selimut biru. Ya dia yang menyelimuti Taufan.

Ia bersender pada dinding di samping jendela itu. Lalu mengarahkan matanya pada Taufan yang terselimuti selimut biru. Ya dia yang menyelimuti Taufan. Taufan tidur dengan posisi yang lucu menurut Halilintar. Menelungkupkan badannya.

Sekali lagi Halilintar menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya. Sudah beberapa jam ia terjaga untuk menunggu kakak Taufan. Kalau ia tahu begini jadinya, ia lebih baik dipanggil babu atau semacamnya oleh Taufan.

Suara mobil merasuki gendang pendengaran Halilintar. Ia melihat keluar dan mendapati sebuah mobil terpakir di halaman rumah Taufan.

_'Hmm, Ini dia.'_

Dari mobil itu keluar seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat dengan iris biru, lalu disusul keluarnya gadis yang berperawakan sama, Namun surainya coklatnya tergerai sampai punggung dan juga jepit biru yang menjepit poninya. Ya, mereka adalah kakak Taufan. Halilintar yakin mereka terlalu sibuk. Tunggu kenapa harus berdua? Kenapa tidak salah satu kakaknya tinggal di rumah untuk menjaga Taufan? Hah, Halilintar tak ingin mencari tahu sebabnya.

Kedua kakak Taufan memasuki rumahnya. Halilintar memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Taufan.

Ia lebih memilih diam dulu di lorong rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Kakak Taufan melewati lorong itu dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Halilintar pun hanya mendengarkan dari luar saja, enggan untuk masuk. Ya, karena pintunya sudah tertutup.

**_"Azane, Bagaimana dengan Taufan?"_**

Samar-samar Halilintar mendengar suara seorang perempuan.

**_"Kita sembuhkan dia-"_**

Halilintar tersenyum senang mendengar itu.

**_"-setelah itu kita titipkan di dirumah nenek"_**

_'A-Apa..?!'_

_**"Apa?! Aku tidak mau! Kau pikir Taufan siapa hah?! Seenaknya saja kau menitipkannya!"**_

_**"Ini demi kebaikannya."**_

_**"Kebaikannya apa hah?! Kesenangannya hanya disini! Kau kirim dia ke sana?! Pikir Azane!"**_

_**"Dia selalu sendiri disini, kenapa kita tak mencoba membuatnya mempunyai teman?"**_

_**"Dia memiliki Teman! Segala dunianya ada disini! Jangan egois!"**_

_**"Kau yang egois! Taufan akan baik-baik saja nantinya disana Ayane!"**_

_**"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Taufan pada rencanamu! Tidak akan!"**_

_**"Jika aku memaksa?"**_

_**"Tak kubiarkan kau menyentuh Taufan!"**_

_**"Dia butuh kehangatan-"**_

_**"Dan aku yakin kehangatannya ada disini! Rumah ini! Taman di belakang rumah! Temannya yang tinggal disini, Hanya itu! Ia dibesarkan disini! Bukan disana!"**_

_**"Aku tahu, Namun-"**_

_**"Terserah apa katamu!"**_

**Blam!**

Pintu terbuka kasar. Lalu, keluar seorang gadis. Halilintar hanya terdiam mendengar perdebatan antara kakak beradik itu. Pandangannya kosong. Ya, Halilintar bingung, apa yang akan dipilih Taufan nanti? Pergi dan mengabulkan permintaan kakak laki-lakinya, atau tetap dan mengabulkan permintaan kakak perempuanya. Tapi Taufan harus memilih salah satu dari mereka bukan? Namun, pilihan Taufan akan dibuka saat ia sembuh. Setelah itu, apa yang akan ia pilih?

_'Kumohon ia tetap disini, karena aku akan menjemputnya disini nanti.'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**balasan review:**

**roleparody:**

**Ah, ya mereka memang manis ^^. Terimakasih sudah review!**

**Nanas RabbitFox:**

**iya, Hali jadi Guardian angel ^^ ah, nanti dia sembuh kok, hehe, padahal saya biasa saja #plak. ini udah update dan kayaknya gak kilat deh, hehe. Terimakasih sudah review!**

**Sia Atlanta :**

**ini sudah lanjut! Terimakasih Reviewnya!**

**aiko chiharu :**

**Terimakasih sudah bilang keren! ah, ini udah lanjut tapi nggak update kilat. Terimakasih reviewnya!**

**AqariFiaFRsd :**

**Anak kecil itu siapa hayoo? #plak. Taufannya sembuh kok, Terimakasih sudah review!**

**Guest :**

**Mm, ini udah lanjut ke chapter 3 kok! Terimakasih sudah review!**

**K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H :**

**iya ini udah update! Terimakasih reviewnya!**

**Khansa White:**

**Eh, Terimakasih pujiannya! eh, emang susah ya? #plak. ini udah update, Terimakasih reviewnya!**

**Charllotte-chan :**

**Terimakasih! Terimakasih Reviewnya!**

**steniwaka :**

**Eh, Terimakasih reviewnya! Ah, ini udah lanjut! Terimakasih reviewnya!**

**Nelly Ayako-chan :**

**Siapa Hayoo? #plak. mm, Taufan emang gak tahu diuntung! #plak. **

**alifa :**

**Ah, Terima kasih pujiannya dan Terimakasih reviewnya!**

* * *

**Fyuuh, Akhirnya update juga! Terimakasih yang review! Huwaaaa! saya senang sekali! dan maaf kalau chapter ini jelek. buru-buru sih, #plak. **

**dan untuk Ayumu, Huweeee, Maaf aku gak minta persetujuan kamu untuk update, mm, gara-gara paket HP aku habis, dan mau PM juga gak sempet, Maaf ya!  
**

**Okeh, Terimakasih yang sudah baca, review, fav and follow. saya cinta kalian #halah.**

**Oke sekian dari kami!**

**Sign,**

**Rainessia Ayumu-chan**

**Mireine Neiko**

**RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**BoboiBoy punya animonsta**

**warning:**

**Please baca yang ini dulu, ini OOC kalau gak suka tekan tombol back aja, ini ada typo mungkin dan ini sho-ai, Non-cest, HaliTaufan, gaje, OOT, OC, segala unsur malaikat disini murni imajinasi saya, jadi ini gak saya sangkut pangkutkan dengan realita. dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan.**

* * *

Halilintar masih terdiam di lorong itu. Pikirannya entah hilang kemana. Tatapannya kosong, tak jelas arahnya.

Ia berpikir. Hei, mungkin jika Taufan tahu harapan kakak-kakaknya, dan melaksanakan salah satunya. Halilintar akan pergi, Tentu karena Taufan memilih sesudah dia sembuh bukan? Dan dia hanya tahu harapan Taufan adalah kesembuhan dan kedua kakaknya. Setelah itu terkabulkan, tugasnya selesai. Meninggalkan Taufan, dan menjadi Guardian angel untuk orang lain.

Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Taufan. Ia hanya ingin menyanyikan senandungnya hanya untuk Taufan, bukan orang lain. Ia tahu itu egois, Namun kodratnya cintanya sebagai malaikat dan manusia, memaksanya untuk mengalah, membiarkan manusia yang ia cintai memilih manusia lain, bukan dirinya.

Halilintar menghela napas berat. Lalu berjalan cepat munuju kamar Taufan. Saat ia sampai di dekat kamar Taufan. Ia sedikit terbelalak, karena Kakak perempuan Taufan- Ayane- sudah ada disitu, dan hendak membuka pintu itu. Namun tangan Ayane sedikit bergetar, dan ia sedang menangis.

Halilintar sedikit mendekat. Tapi seakan sadar kedatangan Halilintar, Ayane langsung berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Lagi-lagi Halilintar menghela napas, Ia tahu kalau rencana Taufan akan membuatnya galau seperti ini.

Ia memasuki kamar Taufan. Lalu berjalan pelan menuju jendela, langit gelap kebiru-biruan dan ditambah sentuhan warna kuning cerah dari cahaya bulan. Tanpa sadar Halilintar menyunggingkan senyum saat angin malam menerpa wajahnya.

Ia melihat Taufan yang tertidur damai di kasurnya. Halilintar mendekatinya dan duduk di tepi kasurnya. Halilintar mengamati wajah Taufan, tak bisa Halilintar pungkiri kalau wajah Taufan itu cantik, dengan bukti wajah putih polos, walaupun sedikit pucat, mata biru yang besar, namun sekarang tertutup kelopak matanya, dan juga dagu yang tidak terlalu lancip menambah kesan keimutannya, Ah ya, jangan lupakan bibir pinkish tipis itu, walaupun terlihat sedikit pucat, namun tetap saja indah kalau dilihat secara mendalam.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Halilintar sudah berada di pipi Taufan. Dan ibu jari sedikit bergerak, dan melakukan gestur mengelus. Halilintar mengulum sebuah senyuman tulus.

Mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah polos Taufan dan memajamkan matanya.

Cup

Ia mencium kening Taufan.

Pagi hari telah datang, burung-burung berkicau merdu. Awan-awan menepi indah, membiarkan matahari bersinar cerah. Angin pagipun menyusup dari jendela kamarnya.

"Taufan... Bangun."

Taufan perlahan mengerjapkan matanya, Namun sekian detik mata biru indah itu mengerjap, Sekarang kembali menutup.

Pemilik iris merah menggeram.

"Taufan, Bangun!"

Taufan merasa tubuhnya bergoyang, Hei apakah ini gempa? Kalau iya, tolong angkat dia keluar, ia terlalu eggan untuk bangun. Dan tak seperti perkiraan Taufan, sebenarnya tubuhnya diguncang dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

"Hei! Bangun Taufan!"

Suata hentakan tirai terbuka terdengar. Sekarang Taufan merasa wajahnya tertimpa paparan panas, darimana semua panas ini? Ah, ia enggan berpikir, kepalanya terlalu berat memikirkan hal itu.

Terdengar suara geraman.

"Taufan,..." Suara helaan napas. "Kau ingin cara halus atau kasar hmm?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau ingin cara kasar ya?"

Taufan masih berpikir kalau pemilik iris merah berbicara pada dinding.

"Kuanggap itu jawaban iya."

Taufan rasa tubuhnya terangkat. Hei, apakah ada angin kencang mengangkat tubuhnya? Kalau iya, tolong turunkan ia di awan putih yang empuk. Imajinasi yang cukup bagus Taufan.

Dan apakah ia tahu kalau awan itu panas?

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Taufan merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan benda yang dingin, dan juga ia rasa kepalanya sedikit tak nyaman karena dialaskan sesuatu benda dingin nan keras. Dan ia yakin kalau yang mengangkatnya sepenuhnya melepas 'kan dirinya.

"Taufan..."

Suara yang terdengar serak. Dan juga ia merasakan suatu benda menyetuh pipinya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka matanya, dan ia baru menyadari kalau ia ada di _Bath up_ kamar mandinya sendiri. Dan Ia melihat laki-laki beriris merah menyeringai padanya.

"Sudah bangun, _Sweetheart_?"

Taufan terbelalak dan merasa bulu kuduk nya merinding. Dan juga ia merasakan firasat yang benar-benar tidak enak.

Jari yang ada di pipinya mulai bergerak menuju dagunya. Orang beriris merah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya.

"Kau siap _Sweetheart_?"

Taufan terdiam. Kemudian,

"GYAAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dipagi yang cerah ini.

* * *

Pemilik iris biru yang biasa dikenal sebagai Taufan, kini sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu seraya melipatkan tangannya di dada lalu dan melirik sebal kepada sang pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya yang sedang duduk sedikit berjauhan darinya. Yang merasa dilirik hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Hei! Kenapa kau memperlakukan ku seperti itu?!" Protes Taufan sembari menghadap pada Halilintar.

"Aku malas membangunkan mu secara baik-baik, sekali-kali memakai cara yang tak biasa bukan?" Ia menyeringai.

"Sekali-kali apanya?! Kemarin kau melemparku dari kasur! Sekarang tiba-tiba menempatkan ku pada _bath up_ dan kau malah menyiram air yang entah kau dapat darimana padaku! Kau pikir aku tidak kaget apa?! Baru bangun tidur langsung diberi sajian air dingin, kalau tiba-tiba aku mati kedinginan bagaimana?!"

"Kau lebay, Itu cuma air minummu kok, yang kau tinggalkan di mejamu, dari pada dibuang lebih baik untukmu 'kan?"

Taufan mendengus kesal, "Dan apa maksudmu memanggilku _Sweetheart_ hah?"

"Kupikir itu cocok untukmu."

"Cocok apanya? Emang aku terlihat manis?" Tanya Taufan polos.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku bertanya, kenapa kamu malah nanya balik heh?"

'Kau manis, Manis sekali.' ingin sekali Halilintar berkata demikian. Namun ia rasa pemilik iris biru akan merajuk lagi. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk menggoda. Apalagi sejak kejadian semalam, ia belum berani memberitahukan pada Taufan. Ia tidak tega pada laki-laki bertopi biru tersebut.

"Hali?"

"Mm?"

"Lupakan ah."

Halilintar mengehela napas pelan. Beruntung Taufan tidak menanyakan apa hasil kerjanya tadi malam. Ia enggan memberi tahukan kalau kedua kakaknya berdebat karena dirinya, dan juga tak mungkin ia bilang kalau ia harus memihak kepada salah satu kakaknya setelah ia sembuh, dan ah iya, kabar gembiranya hanya kalau kakaknya akan menyembuhkannya, yang lainnya hanya kabar buruk. lagi-lagi ia menghela napas berat.

"Hali, Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taufan.

"Mm." Halilintar menantap Taufan. "Ah, Tidak..."

"Mm..." Taufan menghadap kearah meja tamu yang ada di depannya.

Halilintar melihat sesuatu di wajah Taufan. Apa itu? itu berwarna merah dan mengalir cepat. Darah.

"T-Taufan... Hidungmu."

"Ah," Taufan menyentuh bawah hidungnya. Dan diujung jarinya terdapat darah. Taufan segera berdiri.

"Taufan?Halilintar sedikit mendekat kearah Taufan.

Taufan hendak pergi dari situ, Namun tiba-tiba dia sedikit oleng kearah samping. Keseimbangannya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Taufan..?" Halilintar memandang Taufan khawatir.

"A-Aku tak apa-apa Hali." Taufan menutup mulutnya, seperti menahan sesuatu di mulutnya. Taufan segera berlari dari sana walaupun sedikit oleng dan pergi meninggalkan Halilintar.

Halilintar hanya memandang khawatir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? berdiam diri dan menunggu komando dari Taufan lagi? Tidak. Dia ingin sedikit membantu, walaupun ia tak tahu ia harus membantu apa, Halilintar kembali menghela napas.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan pergi menuju kamar Taufan. Karena Halilintar yakin, Taufan sedang berada di kamarnya.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar Taufan. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Taufan, Ia hanya memegang handle pintunya. Ia kembali terdiam. Uh, Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini. jika ia masuk, bisa saja ia malah merepotkan Taufan, dan jika ia tidak masuk, bisa saja ia dibutuhkan di dalam. Hah, Halilintar bimbang.

Ia putuskan untuk memasukinya saja. Namun, ketika ia hendak membuka pintu itu. Sebuah suara derap kaki mendekatinya, saat ia menoleh kearah suara derap kaki itu. Ia melihat seorang perempuan cantik, dengan rambut coklat dan juga iris berwarna biru jernih. Itu Ayane, Kakak Taufan.

Ia melepas pegangannya pada handle pintu itu, lalu sedikit menjauh dari pintu, membiarkan Ayane berada di depan pintu.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Ayane mengetuk pintu itu, Halilintar hanya menyaksikannya saja.

"Uh, Masuk Hali." Suara Taufan terdengar dari balik pintu itu. Halilintar sedikit panik, tapi ia mencoba tenang, karena Ayane tidak akan melihatnya.

'_Siapa Hali?_' Batin Ayane.

"A-Ah, Taufan ini A-Aku..." Ucap Ayane.

Pintu kamar Taufan terbuka cepat, Dan menampakan sang pemilik kamar yang memasang raut wajah kaget.

"K-Kakak..?" Taufan menutup mulutnya kaget.

"H-Hai Taufan..." Ayane terlihat canggung, dan jari-jari lentiknya mulai menyusupkan sedikit rambut depannya ke belakang telinga.

"A-Ada apa..?" Sama seperti Ayane, Taufan juga terlihat canggung.

Halilintar melihat interaksi kedua kakak-beradik itu hanya bersender pada dinding dan memandang malas. Ia menolehkan wajah kesamping, dan melihat seorang pria berambut coklat dan beiris biru jernih. Sedang menelfon seseorang. Halilintar hanya sedikit memiringkan kepala. Ah ya dia ingat, itu adalah Kakak laki-laki Taufan, Azane.

Halilintar kembali melihat kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Maaf!" Ayane berkata cepat dan menunduk 'kan kepalanya. Taufan yang melihatnya hanya sedikir bingung.

"Kami minta maaf..." Ayane tiba-tiba memeluk Taufan, Taufan hanya kaget dan bingung ingin berkata apa.

"K-Kakak..?"

"Mari ikut kami." Ayane melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Taufan.

"E-Eh... Kemana?" Taufan terlihat bingung.

Ayame tersenyum lembut, "Sudah, ikut kami saja." Ayane menarik tangan Taufan. Taufan menoleh kearah Halilintar, dan menggerakan bibirnya seolah mengatakan, 'Kau di rumah ya Hali!' Sehabis itu ia ditarik Ayane keluar.

Halilintar ingin protes, Hei ia Guardian Angel-nya, Kenapa ia menjaga rumah? Apa ia tak boleh ikut? Tapi tak apalah, Halilintar percaya pada kedua Kakak Taufan.

Halilintar menghela napas pelan. Dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

.  
.

Malam telah tiba, kini Halilintar terduduk di tepi kasur Taufan dan Taufan juga ikut duduk di kasurnya, sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Taufan?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Ah, Aku tak apa." Ucap Taufan dan menaruh tangannya di atas pahanya. "Ah, Ya Hali, bagaimana kemarin malam?" Taufan mencoba tersenyum.

"A-Ah..." Halilintar menggaruk tengkuknya, 'Apakah harus sekarang?' batinnya.

"Kenapa, Halii?" Paksa Taufan.

"Mm, Yakin kau mau mendengarkannya?"

Taufan mengangguk semangat.

"Kakakmu ingin kau sembuh...-"

"Benarkah? Ah, Sudah kuduga! Karena tadi kakakku membawaku _kemoterapi_! Lalu satu lagi aku lupa, walaupun sehabis itu aku pusing dan mual. Setelah itu?" Taufan terlihat bersemangat.

"Setelah itu...," Halilintar menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Mm, Setelah itu... Mm, Kau lebih suka Ayane atau Azane?"

"Eh," Taufan telihat bingung, "Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?"

"Ck, Sudahlah jawab saja."

"Mm, Kurasa sih... Kak Ayane... Memang kenapa?"

Halilintar menghela napas lega.

"Mm, dan kau lebih memilih disini atau tempat lain?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Maksudmu tempat lain?"

"Ya... Mm, seperti tidak disini... Ya, begitu..." Halilintar menggaruk pipinya.

"Oh, Aku lebih baik disini!" Taufan tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, begitu..."

"Memang kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya." Ucap Halilintar.

"Ah ya, Setelah itu apa?"

"Setelah apa?"

"Issh... Setelah tadi, Hali!" Ucap Halilintar gemas.

"O-Oh..., mm, Azane akan menyembuhkanmu dan membawamu ke rumah nenekmu..?"

"A-Apa?!" Taufan terlihat kaget.

"Ah, tenang! Namun Ayane akan tetap bersamamu disini... Ia menolak rencana Azane..." Ucap Halilintar.

"J-Jadi harapan mereka tak sama?"

Halilintar mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kupilih?" Taufan berkata lirih.

"Tentu yang terbaik untukmu." Halilintar tersenyum lembut.

"Terbaik untukku?"

"Mm." Gumam Halilintar dan tersenyum pada Taufan.

"Mm..., Apa yang terbaik untukku? Kalau aku tetap disini, Aku akan menjadi beban untuk Kakakku, Tapi kalau aku pergi dari sini... Aku yakin aku tidak bisa... Hanya disini sisa kebahagiaanku..." Taufan terlirih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mm, Jadi... Kau pilih Azane atau dirimu sendiri?"

"Tujuanku untuk membahagiakan Kakakku bukan? dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan pada mereka... jadi?"

"Ayane tidak ingin kau pergi."

"Aku tahu, Namun Kak Azane juga Kakakku 'kan?"

"Jangan membuatku pusing Taufan." Keluh Halilintar.

"Harusnya aku yang pusing Hali! Ah, Sudahlah... ini setelah aku sembuh 'kan? Jadi... mungkin aku punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir 'kan?" Taufan tersenyum cerah.

"Aku tak suka jika kau menutupi perasaanmu Taufan, Aku benci senyuman palsu itu." Ujar Halilintar sinis.

Taufan sedikit terbelalak. "Ah, K-Ketahuan ya..?"

"Terlihat sangat jelas Taufan." Ucap Halilintar sama sinis seperti tadi.

"Ah... Aku minta maaf." Taufan menundukkan kepalanya dan berucap lirih.

"Hah..." Halilintar menghela napas pelan, Ia merasa sedikit bersalah. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi ya?"

"Mm..." Taufan mengangguk pelan.

"Nah Taufan... Tidurlah..." Ucap Halilintar pelan.

"Mm, Hali, Saat aku tidur kau selalu disini 'kan?" Ucap Taufan pelan.

Halilintar tersenyum lembut, "Aku selalu disini Taufan, bersamamu."

Taufan ikut tersenyum. Lalu menempatkan kepalanya di bantal dengan senyaman mungkin. Tak lama iris biru cerah itu tertutup.

"Selamat tidur Hali."

"Hn."

Halilintar melepas topi di kepala Taufan lalu menaruhnya di atas meja disamping ranjang Taufan. Lalu ia mengelus pelan rambut Taufan dan mulai menyanyikan senandung indah untuk Taufan.

_'Kuharap Halilintar terus bersamaku, Tuhan...'_

Seketika Taufan mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya. Ia sudah tertidur.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Nanas RabbitFox**

**Ini udah lanjut, tapi gak kilat. Terimakasih sudah Review ^^**

**DesyNap**

**Terimakasih pujiannya dan ini udah lanjut. Walaupun gak kilat, Terimakasih Reviewnya ^^**

**K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H**

**Yap! Mereka memang manis XD dan Taufan bakal sembuh kok, dan mungkin Hali agak lama tahu harapan baru Taufan. Dan untuk beberapa chapter saya gak tahu... Palingan sebentar lagi selesai... Dan ini Chap 4-nya Terimakasih sudah Review ^^**

**Charllotte-chan**

**Ini sudah lanjut, Terimakasih Reviewnya!**

**roleparody**

**Ini sudah lanjut kok, Terimakasih Reviewnya!**

**Yora-chan Cp 1**

**Ah, maaf... Memang chap 1 prolognya dulu.**

**Yora-chan cp 2**

**Ah, Hahaha Taufan emang kasihan XD (*Kok ketawa?*) #diterbangin #plak**

**Yora-chan cp 3**

**Terimakasih pujiannya! Ah, Saya gak bisa update kilat T.T oke makasih udah tunggu dan reviewnya XD**

**Yaya Raksabaya655**

**Yo Raku! /paan. Ciee~ telat review ciee~ #plak. Oke makasih XD. Iya-ya ini udah dibahagiain kok, Terimakasih Reviewnya!l sayang~ #plak**

**Yaya Raksabaya 655**

**Gak pa-pa Ku! /paan. Yap! Kasihan si Taufan XD. Terimakasih!**

**Aqari Caliste**

**Haha, mereka memang manis XD. Gak apa-apa kok, ini udah lanjut kok! Terimakasih Reviewnya! ^^**

**AqariFiaFRsd**

**Kalau dikasih tahu gak seru dong XD #plak. Mereka nanti bahagia kok! XD (*Spoiler oyy*) Oke, Makasih Reviewnya! XD**

**Nelly Ayako-chan**

**Memang, baru nyadar dia! #plak. Hayooo~ milih keinginan siapa ya~? XD #plak. Terimakasih sudah Review! ^^**

**Esther AbbeyDwan**

**Ini udah lanjut~ Anda mau kissu? Bisa diatur kok XD #plak. Terimakasih sudah review! ^^**

* * *

Jahh..! ini update... maaf ya kalau makin jelek... #plak

dan untuk Ayumu, Hueeee Ayumu! T.T Line aku kehapus! aku PM kamu gak dibales... kalau kamu baca ini, benerin yang salah ya? #plak

dan untuk Reader, maaf 'kan kalau ini makin jelek... akhir-akhir ini saya kena WB... jadi ya gitu deh... #alibi

dan untuk yang baca, review, fan dan follow, Terimakasih ya! karena kalian saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini!

dan sekian dari kami!

sign,

Rainessia Ayumu-chan

Mireine Neiko

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**  
** BoboiBoy punya animonsta**

**warning:**  
** Please baca yang ini dulu, ini OOC kalau gak suka tekan tombol back aja, ini ada typo mungkin dan ini sho-ai, Non-cest, HaliTaufan, gaje, OOT, OC, segala unsur malaikat disini murni imajinasi saya, jadi ini gak saya sangkut pangkutkan dengan realita. dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak bisa saya**  
** sebutkan.**

* * *

**DLDR and Enjoy!**

* * *

Taufan mengerjap matanya pelan, lalu menggosok kedua mata beriris birunya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kesekitarnya. Ini kamarnya. Kamar dengan space tidak terlalu besar, dan dominan dengan warna putih dan biru.

Lalu ia mengambil posisi duduk dan memperhatikan sekitarnya lagi, Dan baru sekarang melihat Halilintar tertidur disebelahnya, Tidur dengan posisi miring dan menghadapnya.

Seulas senyum timbul di bibir tipis ranum.

Ia berpikir, mungkin ia menyukai- ah tidak, mencintai _Guardian angel_-nya ini, Namun, Ia seorang manusia dan Halilintar adalah malaikat. Tak mungkin ia bisa disampingnya selalu, Taufan yakin suatu hari Halilintar akan pergi meninggalakannya.

Tidak. Dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan Halilintar. Ia mencintainya, walaupun takdir berkata tidak, Ia tidak mau mengakui kata tidak itu. Walaupun ini memang terlarang, Mungkin bagi Halilintar yang notebene adalah seorang malaikat suci tak berdosa, Karena Tuhan menghendakinya seperti itu, pasti ia akan menghindar menjadi manusia, yang notebene makhluk yang tak pernah lepas dari dosa, sekecil apapun itu.

Namun, Apakah Halilintar mencintainya?

Jika iya, Apakah ia ingin mengejarnya?

Apakah ia ingin menanggung dosa hanya karena dirinya?

Apakah ia akan terus menggapainya?

Apakah ia akan menunggunya?

Apakah ia rela mati hanya untuknya?

Dan, Apakah ia berani menjadi manusia hanya untuknya?

Tidak, Taufan tidak tahu jawaban dari semua yang ia pertanyaan itu. Bahkan untuk pertanyaan pertama.

Namun, apa arti dari semua pelukan itu? perhatian itu? Kasih sayang itu? Dan semua senandung Halilintar untuknya? Apakah itu memilik arti? apakah itu memiliki sebuah makna dan keinginan? Apakah itu yang membuatnya terlalu berharap?

Namun, apa salahnya jika hanya berharap?

Mencoba berharap bahwa Halilintar hanya untuknya, dan dirinya hanya untuk Halilintar.

Apakah itu mustahil? Apakah itu hanya harapan belaka? Apakah itu tak memiliki sandaran untuk munculnya sebuah harapan kecil yang terkabul?

Apakah Halilintar memilik harapan? Jika iya, Apakah Taufan masuk dalam harapan makhluk suci tersebut?

Bisakah ia mencoba menggapai harapan itu?

Bisakah ia menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Halilintar?

Bisakah ia berharap bahwa Halilintar akan mencintainya.

Mencintai ya, Mudah bagi Taufan untuk mencintai seseorang, Namun bagaimana dengan Halilintar? Apakah ada kata cinta di kamus seorang malaikat? Ada 'kah? Apakah Taufan akan berharap kembali? berharap semoga ada cinta di perasaan jiwa suci itu.

Apakah ia terlalu banyak untuk mencoba berharap?

Bisakah ia berhenti berharap?

Apakah berharap lagi akan menghambat harapan lalu yang belum terjawab?

Bisakah ia menghapus harapan lama? Dan memilih harapan yang baru?

Harapan tentang kisahnya, Kisah lalu dan kisah kedepannya nanti.

Apakah masih sama harapan ini dengan harapan kedepan? Harapan cinta yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia memiliki. Hanya menjadi imajinasi jika Halilintar selalu bernyanyi untuknya setiap malam, Sesampainya ia pada akhir.

Akhir yang ia harapkan menjadi penghujung kisah indahnya. Namun, apakah itu hanya fana? Apakah Tuhan tak mengerti keadaannya? Tuhan mengerti segalanya 'kan?

Mengerti tentang kisahnya, Cintanya, perasaanya, keadaannya, dan segala apapun tentang dirinya. Tuhan baik, Taufan tahu itu.

Namun, apakah Tuhan akan memberikan makhluk suci di sampingnya? menjadi pertama dan terakhir untuknya?

Apakah Tuhan mau? Apakah Tuhan berkehendak? Taufan tidak tahu, Bahkan ia tak tahu apa pandang Tuhan padanya. Tuhan sesuatu Dzat yang akan membuat Taufan selalu berharap.

Taufan tak tahu bagaimana dengan malaikat seperti Halilintar. Malaikat yang selalu menjadi makhluk tersuci tak ternodai. Apakah ia akan menodai kesucian tersebut? Atau Bisakah ia mencoba menodainya? Dengan cara mencintainya. Taufan tidak tahu, dan dia tidak ingin.

Tanpa Taufan sadari, perlahan cairan pekat berwarna merah keluar dari hidungnya. Kepalanya kian memberat, Kesadaranya mulai menghilang.

_'Apakah aku berpikir terlalu berat? ini hanya tentang Hali... atau apakah Hali terlalu berat untukku?'_

Taufan ambruk. Pikirannya tentang Apakah dan Bisakah buyar seketika. Kesadaran kian lepas dari tubuh lemasnya, rasa sakit di kepalanya menyeruak menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, Ia hanya bisa memandang wajah Halilintar di sampingnya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan dan bergetar menuju pipi Halilintar.

Senyuman terlukiskan, Namun diiringi jatuhnya air mata.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Halilintar mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ia membuka matanya, dan mendapati laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya dan betapa terkejutnya Halilintar saat melihat darah di wajah pucat laki-laki itu.

"T-Taufan!" Halilintar mengambil posisi duduk dan mengambil Taufan dalam pangkuannya.

_'Apa yang telah terjadi?'_ Batin Halilintar khawatir. Ia mengambil tissue dan membersihkan wajah itu, dan ia menyadari ada air mata di pipi itu.

_'Apa yang Taufan lakukan?'_ Halilintar mengedarkan pandangannya, dan berhenti saat ia melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 08.24.

_'Apakah Taufan sudah bangun? dan apakah sekarang ia sedang pingsan?'_ Batin Halilintar makin khawatir. Ia benci situasi ini, situasi dimana ia tak tahu dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Andai ia tidak mencoba tertidur, pasti ia tahu yang terjadi, ia merutuki kebodohannya.

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar. Halilintar yakin kalau derap kaki itu milik kakak Taufan. Ia kembali menidurkan Taufan dan berdiri beranjal dari kasur itu.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis bermata _sapphire_ dengan surai hitam diikat ponytail dengan rambut depan yang memanjang hingga bahu, juga penjepit rambut berwarna biru yang menyanggah poninya agar tidak menutupi wajahnya, Ayane.

Ayane mendekati ranjang Taufan dan mulai menduduki tepi ranjang Taufan.

"Taufan... Bangunlah, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

_'Apakah tidak terlalu siang untuk menghidangkan sarapan?'_ Halilintar memutar bola matanya malas.

"Taufan?" Ayane mengguncangkan tubuh Taufan. Namun tidak direspone apapun oleh Taufan.

Ayane mulai khawatir, lalu ia melihat tissue yang sudah berlumuran darah di atas meja samping ranjang Taufan.

Ayane panik,_ 'Ah, Apa yang terjadi pada Taufan?'_ Ayane beranjak dari sana, lalu belari keluar.

Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya bisa berbatin, 'Apa yang akan ia lakukan?' Ia kembali melihat Taufan, Entah atau mungkin perasaannya wajah Taufan kian memucat. _'Taufan...'_

_'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Taufan?'_ pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di pikiran Halilintar dan juga Ayane.

Ayane tergesa-gesa menghampiri Kakak laki-lakinya atau kembarannya. Ia mencarinya di ruang kerja, kamarnya, dapur dan segala tempat di rumah itu, Namun hasilnya nihil. _'Azane, kau kemana?'_

_'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_' Pertanyaan itu terus dirapalkan Ayane. Dia bingung, ia tak pernah mendapati kejadian seperti ini.

Ia mencoba rileks, menstabilkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu, lalu mulai berpikir positif.

_'Mungkin ku kompres saja dulu, mungkin ini akan membuatnya membaik.'_

Akhirnya, gadis beriris _Sapphire_ itu memutuskan untuk menuju dapur dan mengambil bahan-bahan untuk mengompres adik angkatnya.

Di sisi Halilintar. Ia sedang duduk di tepi kasur Taufan. Seraya memperhatikan wajah Taufan kembali. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini Halilintar sangat suka memperhatikan wajah Taufan. Padahal setiap hari ia akan melihat wajah Taufan.

Pintu kembali terbuka, Menunjukan Ayane yang sedang membawa bahan kompres yang mungkin bisa membuat Taufan lebih baik. Andai Halilintar bisa membantu, ia akan membantu perempuan bersurai hitam itu.

Halilintar segera berdiri, layaknya mempersilahkan Ayane untuk duduk di tempatnya tadi. Ia hanya bisa melihat Ayane mulai menaruh kain basah di atas kening Taufan.

Ayane menghela napas sebentar, lalu mengusap kepala adiknya. Lalu beranjak dari kasur itu dan menuju kearah pintu. Ia membukannya lalu menyempatkan diri menoleh kepada adiknya, Lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Halilintar hanya bisa melihat dalam diam. Dan duduk di tepi ranjang Taufan kembali. Tangannya bergerak mengusap helaian hitam Taufan. Lalu tersenyum kecut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Matanya mulai terbuka, Lalu, segelemit rasa sakit dikepalanya mulai terasa. Ia merasa tubuhnya kian melemas. Ia menggerakan tangannya ke dahinya, saat merasa benda basah yang ada disana. Ia membuka matanya sempurna.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan Taufan. _Halilintar_, pikir Taufan.

"Kau tadi kenapa Taufan? Apa yang terjadi?" Taufan melihat wajah Halilintar yang menyiratkan wajah khawatir, Apakah itu cinta? Ia tak tahu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya membelakangin Halilintar. Lalu air mata turun dari mata indahnya.

"Taufan? Kau kenapa?" Halilintar makin khawatir. Kenapa Taufan menangis, Apa sakit di kepalanya mulai kambuh lagi.

"Ah, Aku..." Taufan menghapus air matanya kasar. "Tidak apa-apa." masih menghadap membelakangi Halilintar.

"Jujur 'lah, Kau tahu jika dipendam akan semakin sakit?"

"Tidak, Aku tak ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Akan kubahas jika aku sudah baikan Hali." Ucap Taufan lirih. "Ah ya, sejak kapan aku seperti ini?"

"Mm," Halilintar melihat jam, "Kira-kira 4 jam."

"Oh..." Taufan kembali menutup matanya. "Bisakah kau keluar Hali? Aku ingin sendiri." Ucap Taufan pelan.

Halilintar sedikit terbelalak, "Baiklah." Halilintar beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar Taufan.

Halilintar berpikir, Ini seperti bukan Taufan, Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia punya salah kepada Taufan? Lupakan ah, Mungkin Taufan butuh waktu sendiri. Ia putuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang rumah Taufan.

Di dalam kamar Taufan. Kini Taufan sedang melamun. Dia hanya diam, tak bergeming sama sekali. Hanya terlihat, air matanya turun dari kedua iris birunya yang terlihat menggelap.

* * *

Di sisi Halilintar, Kini ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon apel, setelah ia melihat kakak perempuan Taufan, Ayane keluar menaiki mobil. Halilintar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Dan yang ia lihat hanya segumpalan awan putih yang cantik dan beberapa burung yang terbang beriringan.

Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Taufan mengusirnya dari kamarnya. Mungkin Taufan sedang punya masalah dengan kedua kakaknya, atau dengan dirinya? Namun apa? Ia tak mengerti apapun, jadi tolong jangan menyalahkannya. Ia menghela napas pelan.

* * *

Kembali ke Taufan yang kini sedang mencoba menghentikan aliran air matanya yang terus mengalir.

_'Ada apa denganku? Apakah yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku mengusir Hali? Jelas-jelas yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanya Hali! Aku harus mencarinya!'_

Taufan beranjak dari kasurnya dan mencoba menyimbangi tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Ia sakit, ia tahu itu. Namun ia pasti kuat hanya untuk mencari Hali. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari Halilintar. Dan ia yakin kalau Halilintar ada di taman belakang rumahnya.

* * *

Halilintar masih terdiam seraya melihat langit biru. Ia bingung, Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kembali ke kamar Taufan? Hah, Tidak, Ia akan memberika waktu privasi bagi Taufan. Ia hanya Guardian angel-nya, bukan orang tua ataupun orang yang berhak mengatur Taufan.

Ia sedikit terbelalak saat melihat Taufan berjalan cepat mendekati dirinya. Hei, bukannya ia sedang sakit? Dan harusnya ia di kamarnya, dan tidak keluar.

"Taufan ada apa?" Halilintar berdiri dari duduknya. Namun ia tercengang saat Taufan tiba-tiba berlari dan memeluknya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Halilintar mengelus kepala Taufan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, A-Aku minta m-maaf." Lagi-lagi Taufan menangis.

"Hei, Kenapa? Kau tidak salah apa-apa Taufan, Kenapa kau minta maaf heh?" Halilintar memegang satu bahu Taufan dan satu tangannya lagi menghapus air mata Taufan.

"Aku minta maaf, Aku hanya ingin minta maaf saat tadi, Saat di kamarku." Ucap Taufan.

"Itu bukan kesalahan Taufan, Aku mengerti jika kau butuh sendirian." Senyuman lembut masih terpantri di wajah Halilintar.

"Bukan itu...," Taufan melirikkan matanya kesamping, "Apakah kesalahan jika aku menyukaimu?" Taufan menatap Halilintar penuh harap, satu air mata kembali lolos dari matanya.

Halilintar membelalakan matanya, Namun segera diganti dengam seulas senyum tulus, "Jika itu adalah kesalahan, Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Meminta maaf? Setelah itu?" Halilintar mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Taufan, sehingga Taufan bisa merasakan deru nafas Halilintar.

Taufan memejamkan matanya, Lalu membuka matanya, "'Kan ku hapus segala rasaku padamu."

"Dan jika itu bukan sebuah kesalahan?" Halilintar melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taufan dan membawa Taufan dipelukannya.

"Cium aku." Taufan melingkari tangannya di leher Halilintar.

"Tak ada kata salah di teori cintaku."  
Halilintar mulai mencium bibir ranum Taufan dengan lembut. Tidak, dia tidak ingin melakukannya kasar. Ia tidak boleh bertindak lebih. Ia akan memperlakukan Taufan layaknya boneka porselen yang sangat rapuh. Taufan menghentikan ciumannya, Halilintar tidak menyangka kalau Taufan yang akan menghentikannya.

"Aku tak salahkan jika mencintaimu?" Ucap Taufan dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Halilintar tersenyum kecil, "Tidak. Kau tidak salah Taufan." lalu ia memeluk Taufan.

Sebenarnya Halilintar berbohong bahwa Taufan tidak salah, Karena dia 'lah yang harus disalahkan.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Nanas RabbitFox**

**Iya ini udah lanjut XD Terimakasih dukungannya dan Reviewnya!**

**Yora-chan**

**Ini Chap 5-nya! Terimakasih sudah review!**

**Yaya Raksabaya 655**

**Yo! Raku!/paan. Yap, Terimakasih dukungannya dan kelanjutanya udah ada! Makasih udah review XD**

**K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H**

**Iya, Kissu-nya cuma di kening :3 #plak. Maaf, Aku gak bisa update kilat T.T, Terimakasih sudah Review! XD**

**VinansaCyclone**

**Saya ngakak baca review anda! Emang kasihan si Gempa kagak muncul-muncul. Habis, saya off-sense sama BBB terwaras satu ini #dikeroyok. Terimakasih pujian dan reviewnya! XD**

**DesyNap**

**Iya saya juga gregetan :3 ini sudah lanjut Terimakasih Reviewnya! XD**

**nur amalia**

**Sama-sama XD #plak. Terimakasih Reviewnya!**

**aiko chiharu**

**Eh, Makasih! Kanker sudah bisa disembuhkan kok Iko-chan :3 (*SKSD lu!*) dengan kemoterapi dan radioterapi Taufan bisa sembuh kok, XD (*sok tau!*) Dan makasih reviewnya! XD**

**Tazkya**

**Iya emang manis :3 Parah maksudnya apa ya? #plak Ah, Kalau masalah ini tanyakan pada Taufan! *tarik Taufan* #diterbangin. Oh, itu juga saya gak tahu, #lah. Hiks, saya gak bisa update kilat T.T Terimakasih sudah review!**

**Aqari Caliste**

**Udah! Karena dia sedih akan nasib Taufan :3 ini udah lanjut, Terimakasih sudah review!**

**Yuu-chan**

**Iya, saya buat happy end kok! #plak Terimakasih sudah review!**

**AqariFiaFRsd**

**Iya, Kan Hali suka merhatiin :3 Kayaknya sih enggak tahu..., #plak ini udah lanjut! Terimakasih sudah review!**

**Charllotte-chan**

**Oh, gak pa-pa ^^ bukan nanti, tapi udah :3 #plak Terimakasih sudah review!**

**Esther AbbeyDawn**

**Eh iya kah? Makasih! / mana ya? Tuh diatas *nunjuk atas* #plak Terimakasih reviewnya!**

* * *

**Hai! Ine update! Ada yang nungguin gak? /nggak**

**Huwaaa, maaf ya kalau makin jelek! Maaf banget! Dan kayaknya saya gak pakai Gempa dulu, Maaf ya Gempa loper (?) disana! dan kayaknya saya buat si Taufan tertekan amat ya? kerasa gak sih? kalau nggak, berarti saya gak bisa buat feel T.T  
**

**Ah ya, saya mau curhat nih, kalau yang gak mau baca langsung scroll kebawah dan klik kotak review oke? *mupeng* #plak.**

**Oke, saya nulis chapter ini dengan mood yang amburedul, jadinya hasilnya gini, haha *ketawa nista* jadi saya nulis bagian hurt-hurt padahal enggak hurt di atas sambil dengan lagu matryoushka sama PartyxParty bisa dibayangin feel hurt saya nabrak dengan dua lagu berbeat cepat itu? Sumpah, mood saya langsung buyar, dan malah pengen buat humor garing, aneh 'kan? Please salahkan saya!**

**Dan, saya nulis kiss scene itu ditemani lagu Love is war, mana lagunya dicover sama orang dan chorus bisa bayangin? Saya nulis kiss scene sambil berasa diteriakin orang-orang tau gak. Jadi ngakak sendiri saya (*mulai gila*)**

**Sudah, itu doang curhat saya, enggak penting kan? Ya, saya cuma mau ada yang tahu sukaduka saya aja XD #plak.**

**Dan ada yang mau ngajarin saya cara milih lagu yang benar saat saya sedang menulis? /enggak.**

**Sekian dari saya! Last word, Mind to RnR?**

**Sign,**

**Rainessia Ayumu-chan.**

**Mireine Neiko.**


End file.
